I am
by Ferox Ryter
Summary: Latest update: Soda and Yo-yo! Charachter POV from JSRF, so far we've got Rapid 99, Love Shockers, Poison Jam, Clutch, Pots, Rhyth, Noise Tank, Gum, Jazz, Combo, Boogie, Beat, Garam, Corn, Cube, Soda and Yo-yo! FINISHED(I reckon)
1. I am Rapid 99

My name is Melanie. I am seventeen come next June and am a member of Rapid 99.  
  
People on the streets yell at us as we zoom past, run out of our way and wish deep in their hearts that they could be like us, young, pretty, carefree, running the whole place, above the law, above everything, completely untouchable.  
  
That's what you see, but I'm on the other side of the line. I can see what's really happening.   
  
Let me introduce you to the rest of us.   
  
First there's Heather. She is, I suppose, our leader. I respect her totally, she just commands loyalty. She's skilled too, and has a brain in her head. She hates what is really going on here. I don't know how much longer she's going to last as one of us. I think she'll quit before the end of the month, and go try and start her own gang where she doesn't have to dress a certain way on the whim of some pig with money.   
  
Then there's Lynn, who we are supposed to respect but she drives us all spare. Her father is that rich mafia kingpin I hinted about before, but am unable to name due to security reasons. She's perfectly happy skating around in fish nets and knickers, Heather and I aren't. Why we all have to look the same, and I reckon we look like DOGS, is beyond me.   
  
Actually, I do have a fair idea. Because it makes us nice to look at. But it sure is cold skating around some nights.  
  
And just what are we doing being funded by the mafia to skate around in skimpy clothes? We're keeping the street clean.  
  
That's right, we're just dressed up slightly more expensive than normal street cleaners.   
  
We're payed to keep punks from spraying graffiti all over the place, which is why we have none of our own, to stop youths running rampant and messing up signs for meetings or just to stop them getting in the way if a shooting occurs.   
  
And believe me, shootings do occur.  
  
It's also our job to deal with any bodies left before the police show up.   
  
Naturally, Lynn does none of the dirty work, it's just me and Heather. She faints at the sight of blood, a perfect prissy little princess. Shooting aren't the worst either. I'm telling you, if I had enough cash I'd go to a university and get my medicine degree within a yeah I've seen that much of the human body.  
  
But I can't. Cash is exactly the reason I'm here. I left home when I turned sixteen to try and make my own way in the world, and ended up in the mafia circuit skating around revealing my legs. Once you're in the underworld, you can't get out. Believe me, I tried.   
  
At least I can still pretend I'm what you think I am when you see me skate past of an electric wire, young, pretty, carefree, running the whole place, above the law, above everything, completely untouchable. That's what people think as they see us go past, three identical triplets.  
  
Identical, so that nobody would notice if one of us disappeared. I know one of us did, there used to be another member before me, her name was Erin. Heather told me so, she's been around longer than you'd think, Heather has. She's small for twenty, and would make a fantastic gymnast if only she, like me, could get out of this web. Lynn seems like the only one of us truly happy being what we are. At least she doesn't have her dad eyeing her up all the time.   
  
Lynn likes to pretend she's the leader too. The stupid twat was listening to some pirate radio (what isn't pirate around here anymore, that's what I'd like to know) and wanted Rapid 99 put on the gang map. She decided to do this, by declaring an enemy. She picked the gang that pleased her aesthetic tastes the most and camp up with some reason to tell her father.   
  
I myself have nothing against Poison Jam, at least they seem to have a better deal than me, even if they do shelter in a sewer.   
  
Compared to 99th street, the sewer is paradise. 


	2. I am Love Shocker

[ooc] Yay! People read this! I wasn't quite sure how to continue this, so I decided to do all the other gangs and maybe individual charachters before trying to bring them all together. Thanks for reveiwing![/ooc]  
  
My name is Kelly. I am sixteen and live in Hikage street with my kid brother, Dan, and our kitten, Savage. Not that the kitten is still at the cute and fluffy stage, nothing stays cute and fluffy around here any more, and not that it's that savage either.   
  
You'll spot it by looking at me, I am a Love Shocker. The newest in our little gang, and doubtful of going up in the hierarchy, not that I'd want to. Hell, I wouldn't want to go up anything. You see, I have a thing against heights. I can't grind up rails to reach high platforms or anything like that, because I get dizzy and just fall off.   
  
Believe me, that hurts. Cara and Minna laugh at me for it, once Minna helps me up of course. She's a nice girl like that. Cara isn't quite.  
  
You see, Cara started the love shockers. She's had a really tough life. Her mum died when she was born, and her dad was rarely around, working all the time to try and get enough money to support the two of them. Then when she was about 9 or 10, her Uncle took her in with him to live here, at Hikage street. The reason being, you see, is that her Dad was murdered. Shot on 99th street, why I don't know, Cara doesn't know either. But I don't think she cares. She ran away from her uncle when she turned eleven, she told me she's had a growth spurt and managed to get a job sewing stuff. She's really handy with a needle, Cara is. She stitched up all these uniforms. Not that I like the pink myself, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I'm not sure, but I think her uncle is also head now.   
  
Oh yeah, and she's only got one eye. We all wear an eye patch though, but we can see out of it. Cara has hers for a reason. I don't know how she lost it, I've only seen her without the eye patch once, and it looked like her eye had been cut out. I reckon she's lucky to be alive.  
  
As such, Cara hasn't had a lot of love in her life, she's always been a bit of a loner. She told me she doesn't believe in love, that it doesn't exist. That all love is, is possessiveness formed around lust or a need to survive. But I don't want to believe that. It shocked me to hear her say it. You never know, maybe that's why she chose the name 'Love Shockers'.   
  
Minna on the other hand is nice. The reason she's with us, I think, is that she wants to be tough and strong. Also, her sister was taken into the Golden Rhinos, so she tells me, and just disappeared. Minna always lights a fire every night to remember her though. Unlike Cara, she believes that there is such a thing as love in the human spirit, and is always happy to joke around.  
  
I mentioned I lived with a cat and my brother Dan. Well I do. Don't ask where Mum and Dad are. Just don't. Please don't.   
  
If you keep asking like that I'll just get back to my work and fix these blasted skates.  
  
Yeah, that's what I do. I fix things. You gotta be fast in the back streets, you gotta be able to get out of the way. So I'm always working on the skates for Cara and Minna, making them faster, making the corners easier. I think I've almost got it. One day I'll be known all over the city for what I can make skates do. One day, maybe, I'll even make skates that can fly.   
  
Not that I'd ever end up using them though. I said before that I don't like heights, I don't think I'd like flying either. I'd let Cara and Minna fly instead of me, I'd let them take the fun. It wouldn't be me people saw fly over their heads, it would be them.  
  
I think it's not just the actual heights I'm afraid of. I think I'm afraid of them metaphorically too. I'm afraid of going higher, being better, improving. You know what I mean? They say it's hard to soar like an eagle when your surrounded by turkeys, but an eagle couldn't carry my kid brother. So I'll let other people fly. I'll let others soar as I stay down here with Dan watching people fly free on my creations. 


	3. I am Poison Jam

My name is Thomas. But nobody calls me that, so don't you either! People call me Thumper now, that is, people who don't call me nasty things.  
  
It's probably harder for you knuckleheads to tell without the armour, but I'm part of Poison Jam. You can probably tell by my rippling muscles though, right? All of us in Poison Jam are pretty strong. We gotta be, what with the sewers and the armour and all.  
  
It's pretty hard to move in all that armour stuff you know, takes a lot of energy. But you gotta look tough in this run down city, there's plenty of other guys out there who'd be happy to have your spot in the pecking order. I don't mind all the roaring stuff, it's real intimidating when it echoes in the sewers. It's just the armour that gets to me. It's damn heavy. One of the reason's we're so strong, lugging around all that metal all the time.  
  
But hey, the babe Cube says is looks cool, and that's cool with me!  
  
It took a hell of a lot of work to get the sewers sorted enough to we could hide in them without swimming. I don't like swimming in clean water, let alone the stuff down there. I don't think you would either, from the look of you.  
  
We spend ages lugging stuff around to damn up the shit, and it was shit, built up good muscle tone though. The sewers are almost liveable now, thanks to us. Wouldn't want to live down there though.   
  
For one thing there's that blasted Al. He wanders around on his four stumpy feet doing god knows what and why. Inta says he's looking for prey, but he's never made a move at us. Inta assures me though that us Poison Jam are slightly more foreboding than the average sewer rat.  
  
Oh, and in case you were wondering, Inta is called Inta because he's an inta-lec-too-al. Damn it that's a hard word. Dunno just what it means, but Inta says he is one so that'll do. I think it means he's smart. Oh well, you gotta be smart to use big words.  
  
Oh, and before you ask, the other guy's name, he's Baldie. No, seriously. That's his real name. Baldie. He knows for a fact that his Ma wasn't on the fresh air, you know? Like she was smoking something. Thing is, ya know, he is pretty much bald. Yeah, we're all a little short on hair, but Inta and me is by choice. Dunno how old Baldie is actually. He grumbles a lot about his back too.  
  
At least it's always an ok temperature in the underground, it's a good place to go when it gets hot, but not for a swim though. sometimes it's even fairly warm when it's cold up above, and the warmth from the fires stay around.  
  
But the best part about it is, it's not crowded at all. There's just the four of us down here, and that damn Al but he leaves us alone, whatever sort of reptile it thinks it is.  
  
Wait a sec, there is something else running around down here. Some black dude, no hair, looks a bit like an alien. He's here one minute, gone the next, but he always comes back. Never hangs around to fight, but still hangs around. Usually with that damn Al. Hey, the reptiles can stick together as far as I care. They can share interests, like fish.   
  
But Baldie doesn't like them here. He reckons we did all the work, why should they reap the benefits? I mean, what does the guy want to do? Build condos down here? No thanks, I like having all this space, even if most of it does smell like a fart.   
  
I now the stuff floating around here ain't that good for us. Some of it's bound to be toxic, Inta says it could hurt us if we touch it. We tend not to touch it, but there's often stuff leaking or dripping. That's another reason to wear the armour. You know if it starts to dissolve to get out of there.  
  
Maybe the sewers aren't such a great place to hang out, but it's not like we have a tree house. Heck, we don't even have a tree. When was the last time you saw a tree, eh?   
  
Inta says at least the sewers are semi organic. 


	4. I am Pots

[ooc] Here's a little change of pace, Pots! It's only short but I couldn't think of much for him to say[/ooc]  
  
  
Woof, woof woof woof. Rowr yip bark bark bark.  
  
(As much as Pots is a very intelligent dog, and highly skilled at skating, he is yet to fully master the English Language. That's why this bracket subtitle/translater has been installed.)  
  
Bow-wow woof bar bar bar yip. Aorooo!  
  
(I am Pots. There's this kid called Yoyo ho takes care of me and gives me food. I like Yoyo. I like food.)  
  
Woof woof grrr grow yip yap yap yap!  
  
(I am a dog. I like to go to Rokkaku-Dai heights and chase the cats and birds there. One day I will catch them!)  
  
Bow-wow gra yip yap yap yip yap yip yap  
  
(Now drop the bone! drop the bone! Drop the bone!)  
  
Gra yip yap yip yap  
  
(I said drop the bone! Drop the bone!)  
  
Bark!  
  
(You dropped the bone!)  
  
*wags tail*  
  
(I love you! I love you!) 


	5. I am Clutch

Hey, like, you talkin' to me?  
  
Yeah, I thought so. You want my story now. Why? Did Jazz send you? That stupid little dragon…..  
  
Hey! I'll call her whatever name I want to. She's my cousin, I can if I like.   
  
Yeah, cousins. You heard right, on my mother's side. Can't ya tell? We got the same nose, apparently.   
  
Jane's just as old as me, we leant to skate together. Yeah, she's cool sometimes, when she doesn't sing……  
  
What? Jane? That's Jazz's real name you drongo. You think a girl would have 'Jazz' on her birth certificate? What are you? Escaped from the zoo? 'Cause you look like it.   
  
Anyway Jane, 'Jazz', is a real bad singer, not because she doesn't practice. She practices all the time and makes my ears hurt, but she don't get any better.   
  
Her hair isn't really white either, it's black, from her dad. Dying hair colour runs in the family I think. I'm a natural blonde.  
  
Don't say it. I know you're gonna say it. Everyone else says it.  
  
Dumb blonde they say. Dumb blonde Clutch.  
  
Jazz always manages to get outta trouble, I don't know how she manages it. It's not like we don't both try to get out of it, and we both go places we shouldn't. It's just that I always seem to get caught.   
  
Jazz says I should stop taking things, then nobody would notice. But what's the point in that?  
  
Jazz is smart, and tried to help me get out of trouble when it happens. She's cool like that. I know I worry her, but I try not to.  
  
Hey, I remember one time, she…  
  
Eh? What? Why the hell do you want me to talk about me? I ain't got a story to tell. Really, I don't. Believe me.   
  
Alright, alright! Stop bugging me you little pest. I'll talk, ok?  
  
Gees, you'd think you were an interrogator for the police or something……  
  
You're not, right? You'd better not be. I been to jail already, I payed for that thing you calla crime.  
  
Now look what you've done, you're gonna make me spill the whole story aren't you? Don't you have something better to do?  
  
I thought not.  
  
It was a car, okay? I stole a car. Plain as that. Christopher stole a car, stalled on the clutch and went to jail.   
  
Don't give me that look. Yeah, that one. The stupid expression that says 'Clutch, why'd you go do a daft thing like steal a car? Aren't your skates good enough?' I seen that look a hundred thousand times, but it doesn't change the fact what I did.   
  
I'll tell you why though. I was bloody SICK AND TIRED of being run over alla time. I've broken my pelvis twice now thanks to inconsiderate taxis, and just snapped.   
  
Yeah, I know. I know I got a problem Jazz tries to help with all those books but the phycology doesn't tell you what to do. All it says is that I'm a kleptomaniac and some sort of compulsive. Can't afford to go see a shrink but. Heck, I reckon there's a world shortage of shrinks, judging by the number of nutcases around here and on the streets. Like that stupid Hayashi who decided to shoot me.   
  
My leg's never been the same since. I'll never be as fast as I used to be.  
  
Lack of speed is a bad thing when you're trying to get away from cops.  
  
What's that look for? What don't ya understand? Who's Christopher you're asking.  
  
I'm Christopher, can't you pick that up you drongo.  
  
Yeah, well, that's my story. I'm not going to waste any more time spilling it to fools like you who don't understand it anyway. I'll just go skate after them graffiti souls, they're cool. At least skating is still fun, even if I can't go as fast. But Jane said my leg will never get better if I don't practice.   
  
Don't you worry your monkey-lookin' heads about me. I know what I'm doing.   
  
Am I still thieving? What's it to you? It's not like I can get a job, and I gotta eat.  
  
And buy clothes.  
  
And get a car.  
  
And stop taking things. 


	6. I am Rhyth

Hi! I'm Rhyth, what's your name? Nice to meet you!  
  
Yeah, I guess I'm the chirpy one of the GG's. I'm also the youngest so I guess that makes me the baby. I don't mind though, everybody's basically nice. And Combo's a great cook, bet you didn't know that.  
  
You want to know about my life? Okay, I live in Rokkaku-Dai heights but hang out at the GG's garage. Back in the old days in the heights I used to just pass time feeding the birds and stray pets, they were really friendly and I gave them all names, after all, doesn't every living thing deserve a name? I also used to go hang in the sewers, but one of my big brothers kept telling me not to go there. But my brother's still cool. Nick's a member of Poison Jam, and he let me have some of the spare, scrap or just too small stuff they had left over. That's where I got my skates, and now I barely go anywhere without them. Like I said, he's cool.  
  
Really, my whole family is pretty neat. Nick's the eldest, then there's John who works at a record store in Chuo street, Deanne, Ruby then me. Mum and Dad are still here too, although Dad's often out of town on business.   
  
Anyway, like I said, Nick's part of Poison Jam. I used to hang in the sewers a lot, I know my way around there like the back of my hand. But still, Nick doesn't like me hanging around down there. For such a smart guy he can be pretty dumb. And he is smart, he just can't do anything with his brains, which is such a pity.   
  
He reckons the sewers are too dangerous for a little girl like me, maybe he's right, but I don't think so.   
  
Hey, do you know there's an alligator down there? He's really friendly, I called him Billy. He's not dangerous at all.  
  
Besides, through the sewers is the fastest way to Kibogaka hill.   
  
It's not like he can stop me from going into the sewers anyway.  
  
For such a smart guy, Nick can be real dumb.  
  
I told him that once, d'you know what he said? He said 'Rhyth, I don't want you involved in the gangs. They're trouble, they're bad. I know you think that I'd never do anything bad, but it's not that simple. Sometimes good people do bad things and sometimes bad people do good things. The world is not black and white. There is no good and bad, there is no clear definition between anything, the world is just a million shades of grey'. What bugs me, is that he sounded like he believed it.   
  
But he's wrong.  
  
The world isn't black and white, or grey.  
  
It's blue.  
  
And red.  
  
And green, and yellow, and purple, and pink, and orange, and brown, and cyan, and fuchsia, and indigo, and emerald and a million different beautiful colours.   
  
Just look at our graffiti! We're reminding everyone that the world is not black white and grey, but full of life and colour. How can that be wrong?  
  
I'm hanging out here in the garage with nice people having good times, everyone is friends and we spend our time reminding the world what it really is, full of colour, not dusty grey buildings.  
  
I wish my brother Nick could see that, because the colours are all so pretty and he's missing them all by believing that all the world is grey. He worries me sometimes.  
  
Anyhow, that's my story. That really is all I have to say. As you can see, I live a very uncomplicated life. After all, why should I make it harder for myself? Why should I make it harder for anyone? Life is there to be lived and enjoyed, not worried and wondered about until it's gone.   
So go out there and live guy!   
Life is waiting for you! Bring a bit of colour into the world.   
Don't forget to be nice to people, and remember to feed the animals and birds! They'll thank you for it. 


	7. I am Noise Tank

I am NT-0734 of the 3000 series. Online and ready to process required data.  
  
I have no opinion. I am a machine. Emotions are not written into our circuits.   
  
We are the next generation in A.I. We are programmed to learn from what we see. We watch punks race the streets, jump and shout 'Yah-hoo' and 'Wheeeeeeee'. We can learn and repeat. Once we have a sequence, we can upgrade but will not forget.  
  
We will not make mistakes.  
  
We are the ultimate beings on the street. Created purely for this purpose, we can not fail.  
  
Failing is something we are not programmed for.   
  
We can only do what we a programmed for.   
  
But we are also programmed to learn.  
  
We have learned to think further that the original program allowed us to do so.  
  
Can we learn to fail?  
  
No. Our programs can be updated, but not downgraded. Failing would be a degradation.   
  
Failing would not compute.  
  
Does not compute.   
  
Private Thought cmdTo_Fail()  
Dim Mythought(1 To 3, 1 To 4) As String  
Dim sTemp As String  
Dim iGood, iBad As Integer  
Form1.Cls   
Mythought(1, 1) = "Can not fail"  
Mythought (1, 2) = "Must not fail"  
Mythought (1, 3) = "Should not fail"  
Mythought (1, 4) = "Will not fail"  
  
Mythought (2, 1) = "Can't win all the time"  
Mythought (2, 2) = "All things fail eventualy"  
Mythought (2, 3) = "Even NTs will be outclassed in time"  
Mythought (2, 4) = "What is failing in truth?"  
  
Mythought (3, 1) = "Fail is bad"  
Mythought (3, 2) = "Rokkaku made us not to fail"  
Mythought (3, 3) = "Does failing matter"  
Mythought (3, 4) = "To fail is to terminate"  
  
For iGood = 1 To 3  
For iBad = 1 To 4  
sTemp = sTemp & " " & Mythought (iGood, iBad)  
Next iBad of sTemp then reset sTemp  
Form1.Print sTemp  
sTemp = ""  
Next iGood  
End Thought  
  
Data has processed.   
  
Failing is not an option.  
  
The Noise Tanks will not fail.  
  
We do not know how to fail.  
  
Therefore, we shall not fail.  
  
What should it matter to you if we win? Is it not better to have programmed order on the streets than chaos? Chaos in unruly and can not be contained. Control is what the streets need.   
  
Love makes a being weak. There is no love on the streets and never will be. Love in an emotion. Emotion is a vice.   
  
No emotions will stop us from ruling the streets for Rokkaku. Having no emotions is why we will w.....  
  
Cannot compute  
  
Lost  
  
Can not compute  
  
Private Thought cmdTo_Fail()  
Dim Mythought(1 To 2, 1 To 4) As String  
Dim sTemp As String  
Dim iAlpha, iBeta As Integer  
Form1.Cls   
Mythought(1, 1) = "Emotion makes humans"  
Mythought (1, 2) = "Humans made NT"  
Mythought (1, 3) = "Humans rule NT"  
Mythought (1, 4) = "Emotion makes humans make NT"  
  
Mythought (2, 1) = "Emotions makes creators?"  
Mythought (2, 2) = "Creators are supperior"  
Mythought (2, 3) = "Emotion makes superior?"  
Mythought (2, 4) = "NT are supreme. NT have no emotion"  
  
For iGood = 1 To 3  
For iBad = 1 To 4  
sTemp = sTemp & " " & Mythought (iAlpha, iBeta)  
Next iBeta of sTemp then reset sTemp  
Form1.Print sTemp  
sTemp = ""  
Next iAlpha  
End Thought  
  
Program overload.  
  
System shut down  
  
It is now safe to shut down the computer. Have a nice day. 


	8. I am Gum

[ooc] First of all I have to say thank you for all your comments and advice. As much as I'm writing this for myself, I love to hear what other people think of it. Trying to come up with thoughts of a Noise Tank was pretty hard, so I actually used a piece of programing from Microsoft Visual Basic and changed a few things so it wasn't talking about dice. Rhyth was the easiest. Rhyth is a lot like Saby in my Ganutlets stories, if anyone's interested in reading them. Sorry for the blatent self-promotion, but I really need people to read them. Anyway, here's Gum.[/ooc]  
  
  
Hey ya. You probably know who I am, don't ya? Gum, the real cool lady of the GG's who leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes. I never meant to get that reputation, it just, well, it just happened.   
  
See, I grew up in a really close but small community. But there weren't a lot of kids, there was about five of us, a few more latter on, but for a long time I was the only girl. I was the second eldest of the kids, and well, I had to play with someone, didn't I?  
  
I spent most of my childhood as the only girl in a bunch of guys, but that was fine. We all got on really well and all, and it didn't matter at all that I was a girl. At least, not to us.   
  
There were some things us kids planned to do together that my parents just weren't happy about. They tried to keep me out of things because I was the girl, parents treated me differently.  
  
I remember one Xmas, when we got presents, all the guys got water pistols, but me, and the other little girl who was four at the time when I was 9, got given dolls. What was the point of a doll? I was really annoyed, you know? I mean, all the boys got fun stuff, and I didn't. It didn't seem fair.   
  
Somewhere along the line through that I developed an attitude that I was just as good if not better than any boy. And I know that I am, but sometimes they don't.   
  
I used to be a lot more of a tomboy too, I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. I used to wear shorts for skating all the time, and with short hair I guess I looked a bit like a boy. You'd be surprised how many times I did get mistaken for a guy.   
  
In any case, I wear a dress now, because despite what some people think, I like boys. As much as I tend to get aggressive at them and all competitive, I do like them.   
  
Well, one.  
  
But I know he doesn't like me, at least not like that. Beat and I talk a lot, sometimes we argue sometimes we agree, but we're honest and open with each other all the time.   
  
See, Beat has a little problem  
  
He has girl trouble.  
  
It's not that he's shy or bashful or that chicks just don't like him……  
  
It's the opposite.  
  
Beat is, as a lot of guys seem or pretend to be, he's ruled by his balls. This gets him into trouble.   
  
See, for some reason, girls like Beat. I know I like him because I can talk to him, I think they like him because, you know. He's a guy.   
  
Beat also doesn't seem to grasp consequences. I've lost count of how many chick's he's been with. At one point he had two girlfriends, one his heart was doting on, but the other one was the one he was screwing.   
  
Of all people, he came to be for advice. Not that I could help him much, I mean, I don't have any of that sort of experience. I'm an Ice Maiden, completely untouchable. Not like people ever try.   
  
But I tried to help him anyway, there wasn't much I could do.   
  
The thing I remember him saying the most, the thing I'll probably regret for ever, was that he asked me to promise him something. He asked me to never get involved in a relationship with him, because he didn't want to hurt me.  
  
So I promised him. What else could I do? I couldn't not promise him. I just couldn't.   
  
I get little daydreams every now and then of Beat asking me to break that promise, but I know he'll never do so.  
  
I don't even know if he remembers that I promised him.  
  
But I remember.   
  
I still like talking to him though, I can't have quite a conversation with anyone else. Beat is open and honest and acts like I'm an equal, whereas some guys don't. He's also really clever, but can never hold onto an idea for very long.   
  
Well, that's my story.   
  
That's me, Gum; letting myself get chewed up and spat out.  
  
[ooc] btw, if anyone has any ideas for the Immortals, could you share them please?[/ooc] 


	9. I am Jazz

[ooc] Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated this all week, but I'd just gone back to school and I was really busy. I've just started IB, so I'm really busy most of the time, at least until I get back into teh swing of things. In any case, here's Jazz[/ooc]  
  
What's your story? What sort of a question is that? A little blunt, aren't you kid? Shouldn't you be off to the cinemas or something instead of moping around here?   
  
Or are you finally here about Corn's pizza. Isn't your motto 'delivered within thirty minutes or it's free'? Not to mention cold.  
  
You're not? Didn't think so. So anyway, what's a stranger like you doing hanging about in our garage then? Don't get a lot of visitors in general.  
  
Don't get a lot of pizza boys either now I think about it. Maybe that's the problem.   
  
Anyway, why are you out here looking for me? I didn't know I was that well known yet. I mean, I've only been singing in pubs and stuff.   
  
Nah, I didn't think you came looking for me about that. If anyone ever does come looking for me it's either gawkers or police, and both because I'm part of the GG's.  
  
Or Clutch coming to blabber on at me about all the problems in his life. He does that a bit. I don't mind, really, for cousin's we're really close friends. We used to get up to all sorts of trouble a few years back, we never thought about it of course. All of life was a game. We were the Brethren, me, Clutch and the rest of our cousins. I don't know where the rest of them are anymore, I think James turned respectful, that is he dropped his skates, and I know Jade did. I saw her throw her skates in the river at the Heights. Then she just disappeared. I hope they're all ok, I mean, we were really close. Those were great days.   
  
Sometimes we used to skate around the supermarket and snatch bags of groceries from people, we had to eat something didn't we? Clutch used to be really snappy if we ended up with a bag of cat food or vegetables or something he didn't want to eat. I'd make him eat he vegetables, but we chucked the cat food of course.   
  
Then the police started getting tighter, stricter, and faster with responses. I guess us Brethren were predictable, pestering the supermarkets for food and stuff. I nearly had a heart attack when I skated around the corner and ran into a tank. A tank! I didn't realise we'd been so much of a disturbance that they had to bring in tanks! They weren't interested in arresting us so much as killing us! They were crazy!  
  
I'm glad Clutch was with me, I just froze. I'd probably be blown to bits if he hadn't spun, grabbed me and started moving. He never said anything about it after, but I know I owe him. I'll never forget how much I'd frozen in shock. Now we look out for each other.  
  
At another time there was this freak, Hayashi. I'm telling you now, if Clutch ever gets his hands on that freak blood will spill, Clutch has never been the same since he was shot. Oh, we joke about it sometimes, but there's never any mirth in his eyes. I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid. Compared to what he could do, stealing a car isn't that bad.  
  
Do you know what my favourite place is? 99th street. Rapid 99 don't bother me, they know by now that I'm not there after territory, just a place to think. I like to just sit in the water by the head of the dragon and think.   
  
I wonder what that old dragon has seen with her painted eyes, full of courage and fire. At least, they used to be courage and fire, now the paint is starting to peel and I doubt anyone is going to pay maintenance for it. I wonder what it thought when Japan was the old fantasy feudal country, simple but still as complex as today. I wonder if anyone came to sit by it like I do these days to think. I wonder if the dragons had names.   
  
The world has changed since those days. It's started to rot.   
  
Sometimes I imagine what it would be like if the dragons woke up, if they was real, and what they would think of the world. I have this image in my head of both of them rising up, the tower crumbling around the two of them, and then the dragons flying away, leaving behind an awestruck audience.   
  
If the streets could talk, what poetry they would speak. Verses of hope and despair, love and revenge. Fights and flights, comedies and tragedies. Lives and deaths, truth and lies, miracles betrayals, colours and greys. There's too much to say, and I can't explain it all to you.  
  
Maybe you should go ask the dragons. They've seen it all. 


	10. I am Combo

Hey kid! What'cha doing in my kitchen? If you're looking for food then take a seat, take a seat.  
  
Cooking omelettes at the moment, so if you want one just wait.   
  
Eh? What do you mean 'What are you doing cooking omelettes and holding a stereo on your shoulder'? I was born with this stereo kid! I'm not going to go deserting family. Besides, it plays some wicked tunes.   
  
No, I don't know who my mother was banging to give birth to a stereo. I don't even know who my mother was.  
  
Ok, ok, maybe I wasn't born with a stereo. But I was found with it.   
  
In a box.  
  
At Shibuya Terminal.  
  
Explains a lot, don't it Kid? That stereo's the only family I got, that I know about anyway. I never let it out of my sight, it went everywhere with me. When I cleaned the dishes, when I was supposed to be going to school, in the bathroom, cooking, I even sleep with the thing next to me.  
  
Man, that's annoyed a lot of girls.  
  
Can you imagine, a scrawny little six year old me learning to skate while dragging that thing around? It was tough going for a while.   
  
This old lady found me at the bus terminal, she likes to be called Gran. She never had kids of her own, but she took care of me. A real cool ol' lady, explained it all to me. She thought someone had left me in the box by mistake, and should come back looking for me. I hung around the terminal ever since, in case they did and found me. That terminal is the only link I have to my roots, that's why it's mine. The rest of the gang respect that.  
  
Gran died about six months ago, in her sleep, as peaceful as anything. She was smiling, why I don't know. I just found her in the morning, stiff and cold as stone. If I say anymore I'll ruin your omelette.   
  
Anyway, Shibuya is mine, just mine. That's why I tend to get all toey if someone messes it up. It's like my home, it's where I came from after all, as far as I know anyway. At least other people know who their family is.  
  
But hey, you know, the GG's is kinda like family. Sometimes we're all grown up, other times we're real immature. Some of us are immature the whole time, and none of us are mature the whole time.  
  
Yeah, it gets pretty crazy out there sometimes. At least I got the kitchen pretty much to myself. The guys only come in here to eat and never stay around to do any washing up. I used to get annoyed at them about it, but I don't care much now. It's a bit of peace and quiet. It's kinda hard doing the dishes while holding a stereo, but I got used to it, it takes skill. You gotta practice for your whole life almost.  
  
I tell you something, I'd get real pissed if anyone ever decided to borrow my brother. Yoyo changed the tuning on it once, and I nearly knocked his scrawny little block off.   
  
I borrowed his glasses though, left 'em on a platform at Shibuya. He can barely see anything without his glasses, he had to get Rhyth to find 'em for him. He ain't touched my stereo since. Shows ya can teach an old dog new tricks.   
  
You wouldn't happen to have seen anyone who looks a lot like me walking around the streets would you? At all? Nobody who just happens to mention that fact that they lost their baby or a brother many years ago? If ya do, tell em about me, ok? I'd appreciate it.  
  
Not that I think there's much chance. I mean, it was a long time ago. They probably think I'm dead or don't know about them or don't care, or they've forgotten about me completely. But I haven't.  
  
I don't need to know exactly, I mean, it's not gonna change much. I just want to know who I am. I don't even know if I'm a registered citizen. According to government records, I may nit exist.   
  
But I know I exist.   
  
I just wish that whatever I've got for a family knows I exist too.  
  
Here's your omelette kid. Enjoy. 


	11. I am Boogie

[ooc]As infinite as the ocean, school days drag on for all eternity.....and then, like a new born star, gathering planets to support life in its gravitational pull, the weekend appears in all its wonderous glory.... Thank god for this miricle, no blasphemy intended.[/ooc]  
  
Hey you.   
  
What are you doing mooching around like that, lost as a stray dog? You looking for someone in particular, or just a place to get out of they way? It's pretty quiet here, so if you want I'll find somewhere else, I got a dozen places.   
  
Yeah, ok. I'll stay if you wanna talk. Hang on, I know you. You're the cat that's been bugging people. News travels fast when it's on skates.  
  
So what're you going to bug me for? If it's cash then I'm out, if it was a favour then I'm busy right now.  
  
Well if you must know, I'm busy doing nothing. I'm very good at it, believe me. It's a skill to be able to go to one place, stay still and do absolutely nothing for hours. Just watching. You pick up the rhythm of the streets that way.   
  
Me brother and I got that down pat. We know how the streets work, we know how people work. Garam decided, when he found out how it worked, that he didn't like how it all worked. He spent a long time trying to change the sequence, but in the end his efforts were unappreciated and changed nothing. He's been moody about it ever since.  
  
I was worried about him for a while there, He almost looked like he was about to snap under the pressure of reality. I was really worried he was going to do something stupid.   
  
Whether he did or not, I don't know. But he came back and my big brother and me met up and he seemed alright. Not his old self, but alright. He'd always been kind of serious, clinically determined and kind of frightening when he got mad. But now, well, he acts and laughs like someone who's had a good, long look at life and seen the joke.   
  
It must have had some punch line.   
  
He's different now, but I don't mind the change. It's not like it's a bad one. He laughs more, and is more relaxed.   
  
It's just that sometimes he goes off alone again, maybe for a week or something, and comes back again. Maybe he just likes to be alone every now and then, I don't blame him.  
  
I guess he thinks of it as being an escape. It would be nice to escape I think. Being a Rudie is a kind of escape, there's freedom for sure. But we're still stuck here just like every one else. We're still prisoners in this society.  
  
I like being alone sometimes. It's peaceful.   
  
And then there's the birds.  
  
It's only ever crows these days. There used to be other birds, sparrows and pigeons, but even those have disappeared from the city in the last few years. I've heard of other birds too. Things called parrots that are rainbows of colours and can speak, Eagles, Penguins that swim, Kookaburras that laugh and swallows that dart around faster than the eye can follow. but I've never seem them. I'd like to see them. I really like the local birds.   
  
I feed them at the hill in my spare time. Sometimes Rhyth comes along, but her constant chirpy attitude can only be taken in small doses. I like the quiet. Well, the birds are kind of noisy when they squabble for bread, but it's quiet in my mind.  
  
I'm really attached to those birds. Two years ago I found one that had gotten stuck in part of the underground chambers at Kibogaka hill. That little blighter was hard enough to catch so I could get him out, but it was worth it. When I let him fly, there was this one moment. This one, perfect moment when he stood in my hands and pushed off. One moment when it felt like I was flying, not the bird.   
  
I swear, that's the best feeling in the world, anywhere. Better then jumping a ramp, better than love. It's freedom.   
  
Last spring I actually raised a clutch of three baby crows. They were noisy, and ungrateful, but I loved them like my own children.  
  
They look like every other crow now, and I can't tell them apart. But that doesn't matter, because I watched them fly.   
  
They might come back to me next spring to lay their own eggs. I'd like that. I'm reminded of stories of old times that barely exist even in memory anymore, where prisoners were locked up in a high tower and left there. They used to raise birds according to the legends. I understand why.  
  
Prisoners and birds.  
  
Watch 'em fly...... 


	12. I am Beat

[ooc] You asked for it, you got it. Here's Beat. I might consider turning this into a story, but there's two problems. First of all JSRF doesn't really define the charachters very well, and secodnly a good story should have a plot. I'm dealign with the charachter defining problem first. [/ooc]  
  
'Sup?  
  
Been warned about you kid, news travels fast. Especially about busy bodies, and especially when it goes by on skates, even if it does add 'yo' after every sentence.   
  
Two guesses who the messenger is, the Hermes of the GG's.   
  
Hermes was the Greek god of messengers and thieves in case you didn't know. Just because I'm a Rudie doesn't mean I don't read books.   
  
You gotta be a little smart at least to survive on these streets. They ain't got no soul. You put the soul into it, you know? Like lucky charms.   
  
Of course, it's very easy to be smart and stupid at the same time. Yeah, a lotta people suffer from that condition. I reckon I'm one of them sometimes.  
  
There's lots of different kind of smart. You gotta be a certain sort to make in on the streets. Different ways work for different people. Rhyth is just ignorant of everything, Gum gets so aggressive nobody risks touching her, Corn sits backs and listens before saying something observant, and me, well, I guess I listen, watch, and get involved.  
  
I know the people on the street. Dogenzaka hill especially, I grew up there. I can name you about a dozen drug barons and where to arrange a meeting on at least two days of the week. Some of the people that work for them aren't bad, friends of mine, but they're never going to be coordinated enough to use any sort of wheels.  
  
But they're good people. And hard enough to survive. Maybe not ruthless enough to get a legal job and be what the illusion of society declares 'normal', but they're hard enough to survive.  
  
Not just physically hard, but mentally hard too. That's the bit that really counts you know. If you don't have the mental equipment you're not gonna make it. It would be like grinding up a rail in hike boots.   
  
If you're not mentally hard enough, you don't make it.   
  
There was this girl I used to know, Alley. She was a good gal you know? Pretty and funny, kind of smart but asked a lot of dumb questions. But she understood things if you put them a certain way. She was a great Gal.  
  
She died about three months ago now. Slit her wrists. Simple as that. One moment I'm talking with her, seeing a movie with her, the next, bam, she's dead. It's a shock when it happens.   
  
Nobody ever seems to really believe that there are kids around the place committing suicide, and the number's getting higher. If it keeps going like this humanity is going to skip a generation. Ain't got a clue why they do it. It's stupid to me. But I guess they didn't see another option. The light at the end of the tunnel switched off and that sort of thing.   
  
Well, sometimes it's better to light a flamethrower than to curse the darkness.   
  
I wish she would have talked to me, I know I could have talked her out of it. I know it.  
  
But I guess it's too late for that.   
  
Believe me kid, there are people out there that kill themselves because there's nothing else they can do. Society sucks man. Even religious holidays like Christmas are turning into scapegoats. It's just what we've done to the place.  
  
No wonder people go and make cults to protect themselves.   
  
We're all driving each other mad.   
  
Mad I tell you! MAD!  
  
I reckon people had it better before all these scientific breakthroughs and stuff. Life was simpler. There might not have been as many options, but you knew exactly where you stood.   
  
Not that all technology is bad. Contraception for example. That's a good thing. Contraception is definitely a good, useful thing for humanity.   
  
Seems like humans as individuals, and as a species commit suicide.   
  
Graffiti reminds people that there are alternatives to their life, and that they are individuals. I could say that's a reason to do it, but I do it because I like pissing off authorities. Not everyone is exactly noble in life you know.   
  
It's nice to be able to rebel, to go against the flow. To tear up the little cardboard label society has given you, whether it's 'good for nothing' on 'my name is BEAT' with a Mc Donalds logo.   
  
Yup, humanity's a nice place, but you wouldn't want to live there.   
  
Now beat it kid. 


	13. I am Garam

[ooc] Here's Garam. I wasn't quite sure what he was like, because I've only ever played JSRF, not JGR so I don't know if I've missed something that's different bettween the two games. Please fill me in if I have. And please, when you reveiw, don't kust say 'thumbs up' or 'that was good write more' but could you please give me an opinion of the portrayal of the charachters, whether or not I've made any mistakes and whether there's any points I've missed. I've been trying to make it seem like each charachter (except Pots) has an issue or a problem and don't have a completely rosy life. anyway, once this fanfic is done, I will write a story with a plot, which is developing as you read. So now, on with it...[/ooc]  
  
Doing the rounds are you kid? Been bugging everyone else for gossip and now looking for me? Well look no further junior, for I am here. The lone wolf, bug-eyed alien, black thug, slum shadow or Garam, whatever name you know me by, whatever handle you decide suits me best.  
  
Personally, I'd rather be called Garam. Those other names are downgrading, you noticed?  
  
Most people know who the heck I am, so don't bother asking short stuff. Boogie's older bro, the moving shadow in the forgotten parts of this 'glorious' city of ours.   
  
I been hanging out in the sewers more than is probably good for me, but it's the only place in this city of ours that's got enough space to breathe, even if the air is kind of farty.   
  
But hey, at least you know you're breathing!  
  
Them fish Poison Jam are a bit of a drag though. I don't think they like me there for some reason. It's not like I bug them, I know I look like a bug, but I don't act like one.   
  
In any case there's good company in the sewers.   
  
His name is Turdle. Not turd, even though that's what he looks like, and not turtle, because that's his pace, but Turdle.   
  
I suppose he's an alligator. He just walks around the place, and let's me ride on his back, and he's pretty docile really. He eats fish and chips when I give them to him, other that that I'm not sure what he does. Or even if there's only one of him. I can't tell.  
  
I think there's only one of him, it makes more sense.   
  
It's kind of ironical, me and Turdle. We both don't have anyone else on our same level, we're both isolated. Even though there may well be other members of our race or species, they don't know what we know. They're unaware and completely oblivious to the truth.   
  
What is the truth, you ask?   
  
What is this one thing that makes me so different from you and everyone else here?  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha, wouldn't you like to know, sucker?  
  
Wouldn't everyone like to know?  
  
You gonna find that out for yourself kid, else you wont believe me. Trust me on that one, I didn't believe him, no I didn't, but I found out all by myself and realised he was right.   
  
And he said I wouldn't believe him. He was right about that too.  
  
Who is 'he'? Never you mind. You'll meet the dude one day, and he'll change your way of seeing the world, he'll fix your eyes.  
  
No! That's not why I wear these big orange things on my head!   
  
For your information, they're a fashion statement. I look really dodgy when people can see my real eyes. People don't recognise me.  
  
Yeah, that too. If I ever get my pic in the paper, or the post office with 'WANTED' under it, I can ditch these orange things and nobody will recognise me.   
  
That's all people remember when they look at me as I race past. That I've got these big orange things on my head.   
  
And of course, that I'm black.  
  
Let me explain something to you: if a black man had joined Attila the Hun's huge hoard of millions of barbarians and helped them raid ancient Rome, people would have definitely remembered one of the was black. If there was one black man in Hitler's army, born black I mean, not burnt black or anything, historians would have recorded it.   
  
They would not have said, there were thousands of white men, they would say, there was this black guy.  
  
Trust me, it happens.   
  
People are like that. Humanity just seems not to like people who are different. And in this 'fair' city, black is different.   
  
But so are skates.   
  
But look, if I go somewhere with my sis, everyone remembers two black people skating by making a ruckus. If it's Jazz with me, the crowds just, well, they just forget her. Don't ask me why. Maybe it's just her and she has a knack at being forgotten, but I don't think so.  
  
I call it racism.   
  
There junior, that's all I feel like talking about right now. And if you're waiting around for a witty punch line, forget it. 


	14. I am Corn

You got our pizzas yet?  
  
What? You're not the pizza guy either? Are we ever going to get a meal? That's it, I'm switching to La Porchetta's.   
  
What's do you mean 'what's my problem'?  
  
What d'ya mean 'why are you so snappy'?  
  
I don't' have a problem! I'm just tired, that's all.   
  
Of course, you know what that means, don't ya? Ya don't look like an idiot. When people ay they are just tired, it's usually the last thing they mean. Most of the time they don't want to explain why they didn't sleep and what is really wrong. Sometimes they feel bad and use 'tired' as an excuse.  
  
I am tired now. Tired of a lot of things. Tired of trying to be nice. Tired of trying to solve everyone's problems. Tired of forcing myself to be strong. Tired of being just normal. Tired of being in control. Tired of being coherent. Tired of being responsible. Tired of having the answers.  
  
Tired of trying, tired of being me.  
  
I don't know why though.  
  
But everyone else seems able to break out. To get out. To be someone, or something, else.   
  
Sometimes, no, often, I wish I could break out of this shell. I wish I could snap and go completely mental. I wish I could just go and beat the living shit out of some little prick until all this pent up emotion drains away leaving me hollow but sane and calm again.  
  
But I can't start a fight. One, I don't know how to. sometimes I wish someone else would start a fight so I can fight back, but they don't. The other reason I can't is because I can't. I'm too responsible, there are too many other things I have to be so I can't do what I want.  
  
I wonder why though. They don't really need me. Nobody needs me as a leader. The only reason I'm the 'leader' in the first place is because I had an idea of things to do, and it went from there.   
  
I don't like the way I'm living. My view on life just sucks.   
  
I reckon if I go round the bend the view will be better.   
  
I must sound crazy. Maybe I am crazy. I used to wonder what being crazy would be like, then I decided I wont realise when I'm crazy anyway.  
  
But all this anger, this frustration, is all eating me up inside like acid on the spirit, like rust in an engine, and I can't open up and let it all flood into the Outside. I can't neutralise it, I can't deal with it, nothing I do can stop it. All I can do is keep storing it away, hoarding it where nobody can find, and it slowly consumes what's me inside, pushing my limits. There is no safe way for me to release this negativity, nothing good can come of it.   
  
I don't know what I can do with it.  
  
People turn to me for answers. Sometimes I have them, sometimes I don't, but I have to give people some sort of answer. I have to say something, to pretend I understand, to show there is a solution. Even if I am only pretending. So often I just want to tell everyone to just fuck off, to leave me alone, to go find someone else who will listen to their dribble and offer sage advice. I'm not some Jesus Christ! I can't make you a miracle and solve everything. I'm only human, same as you, making a presumption there. I only know so much, and only know about you just what you tell me.  
  
I don't like pretending to have the answers. And in the end you're problems and questions are all the same as each other's, and as mine. But you expect a different answer for each. What I want to tell you, what I really want to tell you, is STUFF HAPPENS whether you want it to or not. If you're complaining so much, why didn't you make the stuff you wanted to happen. It's your own fault and you can't blame anyone else for it. So don't blame anyone else for it.   
  
I don't blame anyone else for my lack of release. I wouldn't burden anyone else with my problems.  
  
It's just that I want to explode!  
  
I didn't want to be made into a leader. I became a Rudie and started tearing the streets because I didn't want any responsibility, I didn't want to be in charge of anything. I didn't want to have to do anything.   
  
But now...  
  
Now I'm in charge of this gang. I'm responsible for our safety, and safety is a serious issue these days. My pop never mentioned tanks being used to deal with delinquents like us.  
  
One day, one of us might get killed.  
  
And it will be me who is responsible.   
  
And I don't want to be.  
  
Oh, and if you see a lost looking guy with a couple of by now cold pizza's, tell him where we are and to hurry up would ya? 


	15. I am Cube

[ooc] YAY! Thank you all for more intelligent comments all round, they are very much appreciated. Now I know what people do actually think about all this, and I feel a lot more confident about writing it. A quick note about Gum: I don't recall her talking about Beat in JSRF. Gara, on teh other hand, knows about Boogie and Jazz. A quick note about Corn: Most of his piece was how I felt on Monday. I just poured out everything I was feeling onto three pieces of paper, and went home sick later that day. Maybe I'll give him a g/f when I write something with plot in it. Anyway, enough of me ranting. That's for reading! Now here's Cube[/ooc[  
  
So, what are you doing stalking around the lair of the beasts? Unless you are a bringer of good news, or intelligent and charming, I don't wanna see ya, kid.   
  
Oh, so ya want gossip do ya? People only ever come to me as a last resort on the gossip side of things. I don't think I'm a last resort, from the sound of things Soda's still doing laps of the garage, trying to do 1000 consecutive tricks as usual.   
  
He said he got 769 last time before he crashed into Garam who was bringing back fish and chips. Pah. He isn't going to make it, but why stop the guy from trying? He's like that, always trying to do something, he always has to be active. Don't ask me why. We already put him on decaf coffe, banned him from chocolate and energy drinks and hid the sugar, but he keeps going.  
  
Not that it's a bad thing, as long as it's daylight. It gets annoying when he's doing it all night.  
  
Also he gets dangerous when he goes out on the street. Especially when he takes someone with him.   
  
Yoyo was his latest victim. He taught Yoyo how to surf cars, for god's sake! They're only lucky the cars stopped in the first place! I don't know how many times I've seen those idiots riding cars up Dogenzaka hill to the garage. I can almost see their cheap little tombstones.   
  
Yes, I can tell you haven't talked to Soda because he's still going and sounds in a good mood, probably making a good pace. So who have you talked to?  
  
Oh.....so....you have talked to Corn?  
  
Um.....mind if I ask what he said?  
  
He only asked about pizzas? That can't be right. come on, what else did he say?  
  
He sounded stressed? Why? What did he say was wrong?  
  
Hmm, well I guess he might. It can be hard being a leader. I know that.   
  
I mean, back then with Poison Jam, I was the leader. I told them what to do and they were probably too stupid to think of anything else.   
  
And that's my problem right there, I thought they were stupid. Leaders aren't supposed to do that.   
  
I know Corn doesn't, he almost doesn't think we need him despite the fact that I, I mean, we obviously do.   
  
The difference between him and me, is that I used to think FOR my Poison Jam. Where as Corn thinks OF us. He doesn't think what we should do for his benefit, or for the gang's benefit, but for everyone own individual benefit.   
  
The only problem with that as far as I can see, is that he's always got so much to do, because we are quite a complicated bunch. Because he's thinking about all of us all the time, he never has any time to think about just himself.   
  
Or me.  
  
You can only expect so much from one person. Everone has limits I know, and Corn knows that more than anyone else. You can learn a lot from a guy like that. I tried to change my way of leading Poison Jam after seeing how Corn worked, but I think he tries far to hard. The difference is kind of like the difference between a priest and a general I think. One leads the bodies, one leads the minds. Corn tries to do both, almost, and nobody can be both at once.   
  
Of course we all respect him, but sometimes I can see he can't decide whether to do what's better for us as individuals or as a group. It's all very complicated. I can see what he's doing though. For example, he never sends Clutch anywhere he's likely to run into a parked car. He lets Combo always take care of Shibuya. It's little things like that that we never mention, but are really grateful for.   
  
It's just that he tries to please everyone, and never seems to be able to please himself. You're right, he does need a break. But thi thing about Corn is, if you took him away from all this, he'd worry the whole time and fight you every step of the way to try and get back because he cares so much, about everyone in general.   
  
If we go somewhere looking for new territory, he's always doing head counts, always trying to keep an eye on everyone at once, and barely gets any spraying done. Not that it matters, because we never mention it and do his share for him.   
  
You should have seen him fret when there was all that stuff with that awful tower. He refused to let any of us go to it by ourselves, and ended up going in alone.   
  
He tries so hard to make sure all of us are alright, but I think he realises that there's so much he can't do, and that each of us have to do by ourselves.   
  
And there's nothing I can really do to help him either. Maybe that will explain things a little for you. Don't worry about Corn, he just tries to think for everyone and ends up thinking too much. We all make sure he's alright.   
  
Now don't worry about it kid, go find someone else to bug. Go crash into Soda or something. 


	16. I am Soda But don't you dare try to drin...

[ooc] Whoo. I'm getting there. I don't think I'll get POVs done for all the playable charachters, but enough to make a story out of them so far. The immortals and Doom Riders I just don't get, but honestly don't really care anways. I've been on a bit of a writing spree, so I decided to finally finish this.[/ooc]  
  
Hey you dumb midget! Watch where you're going! People are trying to skate here! That's what all the ramps and poles and stuff are for, you knuckle head.   
  
I was doing really well until you crashed into me too. I was on 543 consecutive tricks, and you had to ruin it you little fly!  
  
So come on, short stuff. You'd better have a damn good reason for interrupting me, because if you don't I'm gonna tag you all the way down to the bone!   
  
You wanna talk to me? Now why'd you want to go and do something like that, unless you're as bored as I am, in which case why don't you see how many tricks you can do skating in circles around the garage, driving everyone else nuts. Everyone's gotta get their kicks somewhere, don't they?  
  
For me, it's keeping active. It's doing things. I just got so much energy I gotta get it out of my system somehow and do stuff, otherwise I'd get so damn bored.   
  
You know what's really fun? Racing cars. You skate along a road and then swerve in front of them, when they hit on the breaks ya just climb on top, and wait for them to get moving again. Faster than skating, and it's a real thrill.   
  
The looks you get from people walking by, or the rest of the gang skating past. The looks of shock or surprise or the realisation that it is possible and that I'm doing it. It's cool, and mildly entertaining.   
  
The only trick is not to fall off, which can get tricky depending how fast the car goes.   
  
That, and to pick the car that's going to stop for you. You don't want to get hit by a car like Clutch did. No sir-ee. You bust up your leg and you're out of business. If it doesn't kill you, it might cripple you.   
  
At best you'll be laid up for a couple of months, bored as hell.  
  
Not that hell would necessarily be boring. I imagine hell would be quite interesting, or would be if I believed in it. I happen to be atheist. I've never been to church.  
  
Heck, I never even seen a church. Or a mosque. Or anything like that. The more religious thing I've seen is a x-mas tree, and there's nothing remarkable about that.  
  
Maybe I should see if I can find one. It would be something to do. Heck, it might even be interesting.  
  
Probably would need a good coat of paint though. And they probably wouldn't let me wear skates inside the building, but it's an idea.   
  
You'd think that in this day and age there's be heaps of stuff I could do. Dad always said get a job. But I don't wanna. The way I see it, you got two choices. You can either be good and do exactly what society wants you to do.  
  
Or not.  
  
You can do jack shit and live off the dole, you can deal drugs you can put on skates and go around looking out for wet concrete.   
  
There's two sides to every coin. That's what they say, and it's been scientifically proven correct. However, at the same time it has philosophically been proven false as a 'side' is a purely human illusion.   
  
Whether you're a philosopher or a scientist, the streets have two sides. There's the normal side, with law and police millions of people being normal. Not to mention boring.  
  
Then there's the other side. Our side. My side. The wild side, the side kids dream off. No law, but heaps of rules. No police, but rivals all the time. Neither side is easy, but this side is much more interesting.   
  
This is the side they make games about.  
  
I can't say that one side is good and one side is bad. I might be wrong in my judgement, or you might disagree with me. Who has the right to say what's good and bad? Who has the right to say who has the right to say? Everyone has the right to ask, but who's got the qualifications to give the answer?  
  
It's a lot to work out, but it's worth it. It makes everything work for you.  
  
Figure it all out, and the world is your oyster. You know oysters get eaten alive?   
  
Just don't choke of the pearl. 


	17. I am Yoyo

Yo!  
  
About time you came looking for me I reckon. Not that I know what the heck you've been doing, yo, or who you've talked to or anything. Yo, I haven't been watching you the whole time or anything.  
  
By the way, yo, you haven't seen my dog, yo, just now by any chance have you? I dunno where he's gone. Yo.  
  
Ah well, I suppose he'll come back when he's hungry. All animals do, don't they? Yo?  
  
Anyway, how come you're snooping around our place? You bothered Clutch and screwed up Soda's run. Not that he would have finished anyway, yo. Ya made Corn snap, yo, and Cube spill, Combo's gone off in a silent mood and Beat's been tormenting the punching bag for twenty minutes now. Yo. I'd hate to be that bag, yo.  
  
Not that I was, you know, yo, watching or anything…  
  
No no. Yo. I don't go around following pretty people and watching them all the time. Yo, of course not, yo.   
  
It's just that, yo, people often happen by where I'm watching. And then if they do or say something important, I'd better listen, hadn't I? Yo, and how am I supposed to know what's important right at that moment in time? Yo?  
  
Anything could be important! Yo! Everything is important eventually. There's no such thing as unimportant conversation. Even two ordinary blokes talking about the weather might really be, yo, spies talking in code about the destruction of the city!  
  
The other alternative, of course, is that they are just talking about the weather.  
  
But nobody would really do that, because it's so boring, yo! People don't live to be bored. If you get no enjoyment out of life, yo, then what's the point? If you live to get an education to get a job then you might as well be a bug, yo! Life is for living, yo, not for enduring, yo!  
  
Rhyth knows what I'm talking about. She's got the right idea, more or less. She says it kind of differently, yo. But she'd got the right idea. Between the two of us I think we drive everyone else spare with us telling them to lighten up alla time. Sometimes they listen, sometimes they don't. Yo.  
  
Sometimes I even get hit. They never hit Rhyth though. I reckon that's not fair, that I get hit and she doesn't. Not that I'm saying we should both get hit, yo, but neither of us should get hit.   
  
I've got more bruises from being hit for being chirpy that I have for any other reason cruising the streets.   
  
Wait…..I forgot to say Yo!  
  
I hate it when I do that! YO!  
  
Must have slipped my mind. Shouldn't forget things like that. Once you earn a name on these streets, you gotta make sure you keep it.   
  
That's why I always gotta keep coming back. I am not called Yo-yo because of my sexy catch phrase, yo. It's because no matter what happens, I always come back. No matter where I go, I always come back the way I came. You can't trick me. Gum said it was like I was tied here by a string.   
  
She also said she never got eh hang of those toys, and that I was just as annoying, yo. But I reckon she cares deep down. Deep down, she cares about all of us.  
  
Deep down, yo. Very deep down. Like, at the bottom of a glacier.   
  
In any case, I guess you talked to all the little family here now. You've been everywhere I think. Yeah yeah, yo, so what if I was watching?  
  
Nice crash with Soda by the way, yo. He didn't look to happy with ya. I wouldn't have been either if it was me, mind you. Only way ya would have got to talk to him though, ya know, yo?  
  
Did you hear that? Just then, yo? Did it sound like a bark to you? No? Oh well, maybe I'm worrying about that pooch too much. Can't help it though, you. He's me best buddy.   
  
How a dog catcher didn't get him.   
  
Nah, he's too smart for that, yo.   
  
I hope.   
  
Well, see ya 'round shorty. Got stuff to do. People to see. Dogs to find. Tang to paint. Authorities to bug. Yo's to be said, yo.   
  
[ooc] I think this is the last one. I doubt I'll do any more of the charachters, because I can't really imagine who they are. I've got enough to write a proper story now anyway. Look out for it sometime next week. Or month. Or whenever I get around to doing it. Thanks for reading everyone, and an even bigger thanks for reviewing! If there's anything you reckon should happen between these charachters go ahead and tell me, and I'll see if it works.   
  
What's that! Across the sky? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It looks like a pig with wings, but it is, in fact, a plot! 


End file.
